


Pearl's addiction

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Sex Addiction, dildo, lost in thought, mention of Amethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When Amethyst accuses Pearl of being addicted to sex, Pearl gets lost in thought.





	Pearl's addiction

>Pearl sat inside her room in the temple, lost in thought. Amethyst had accused her of being addicted to sex, more specifically to fucking men.  
>It was entirely ridiculous. There was no way she was really addicted to sex with men, right?  
>So what if she went out every night to find someone to fuck? She was integrating with human society, Rose would have been proud!  
>So what if she liked the way it felt when a man caressed every inch of her body? Feeling pleasure from stimulation was perfectly normal!  
>So what if she liked how it felt when a man lifted her up in his arms, and then lowered her body as he penetrated her pussy with his erect cock? There wasn't anything wrong with letting them feel like they were strong. There was nothing wrong with liking how safe she felt in their arms.  
>So what if she moans as she bounces eagerly on the erect cock? She likes seeing the smiles on their faces as her breasts bounce, she likes the feeling of being in control of the timing of the thrusts inside her.  
>So what if she didn't make them wear condoms? Sex felt better when she could feel every inch of the cock within her pussy, when she could feel the splash of cum inside her womb.  
>A wave of pleasure rushes through Pearl's body as that last thought crosses her mind. She looks down to find herself bouncing on a large pink dildo, juices flowing from her pussy and down the dildo planted on the floor.  
>A light blue blush flushed across Pearl's cheeks as she slowly removed herself from the dildo, her fluids left behind on the pink toy and running down her thighs. "Oh no......is Amethyst right? Am I really addicted to human dick?" Pearl whispers to herself in disbelief.  
>After a few moments of thinking, Pearl makes a choice. "I have to be sure. I'll stay in tonight, if I can go the full night without fucking someone or one of my toys, Amethyst is wrong."  
\-------  
>A few hours after making her choice, Pearl's whole body twitches as she eyes her pile of pink dildos, her pussy tingling, the urge to be filled flooding her mind. Her hands shake as each one grabs a dildo.  
>Pearl plants both on the ground and lowers herself onto them, the tips penetrating her ass and her pussy at the same time. Her breasts bounce in time with her hip thrusts, her body raising and lowering, sending the dildos in and out of her body.  
>Her tongue hands out of her mouth, saliva dripping from the tip, as her pussy walls and her ass tighten around the toys within her.  
>"Oh my stars, Amethyst was right but I don't care! I love being filled! I need to be filled!" Pearl's body shakes with pleasure as she comes to the realization, fluids squirting out of her pussy and splattering over the dildo and the floor as she cums.  
>Pearl slumps over on her side, the dildos still lodged within her pussy and ass, her body still coursing with pleasure. She had a new resolve in her mind. Tomorrow, she would find two men willing to stuff her ass and pussy at the same time.


End file.
